Red
Red (ゲルダ, Geruda) is a thief and a pirate who was an old mate of Yangus' in Dragon Quest VIII. An NPC in the original PS2 version, Red gets upgraded into a playable character in the 3DS remake of VIII. In combat, Red puts her skills in thievery to good use, stealing both gold and treasure from unsuspecting enemies, and can wield knives, whips, and fans as weapons. Appearance Red is a woman with a slender athletic build and tanned skin. She has blue eyes and wears her dark grey hair in a high, messy ponytail and some of the fringe framing her face. Her features are angular and she is rarely seen without a scowl on her face. She also wears silver hoop earrings on both ears, as well as a metal choker around her neck with a ring on it. The majority of her outfit is colored red, like her namesake. She wears a red leather tube top with straps around her left shoulder, red sleeves held up by metal armbands around her biceps, red bikini bottoms, red leather boots that reach over her knees, and metal bands around her thighs. Around her waist, she wears a fur wrap that covers most of her lower body and a leather belt that holds her dagger in a scabbard. Her top and boots have various straps and buckles on them, however in some illustrations, the straps on her top are missing. In the 3DS version, Red's outfit is less revealing as she wears a pair of red short shorts instead of bikini bottoms. As a playable character, she gains access to various costumes that can change her appearance. Personality Red isn't the type of person to keep promises if someone else breaks a previous commitment, as shown when she refuses to give Princess Medea back until the gang go into the Swordsman's Labyrinth and retrieve the Venus' Tear for her. Biography Main Games Dragon Quest VIII (Playstation 2 version) Red buys Princess Medea and the wagon from Dodgy Dave in Pickham, only returning them to the party in exchange for a jewel, the Venus' Tear, found in the Swordsman's Labyrinth. When the party gets the jewel, but before going back to Red's place, Yangus reveals that he tried to get that jewel earlier in hopes of impressing Red, but gave up due to the difficulty. When visited during the search for the Moonshadow harp, Red mentions being unfamiliar with it, and suggests disappointment that Yangus only came to seek help. Later on, when the party must find the treasure of Captain Crow, they meet her with the same intentions. They find their way through the Pirate's Cove and Red find herself face to face with Captain Crow, only to be knocked unconscious. The Hero's party defeats Crow and wins the Illuminated Sea-chart, which Red had no apparent interest in. She then left to return to her home southwest of Pickham. Before the party takes on Rhapthorne, they can visit her to obtain the Flail of fury on the condition that Yangus returns it to her after he's defeated Rhapthorne. Everyone but Yangus picks up on the true meaning of the gesture, and when Angelo says it out loud, Yangus and Red visibly blush. Dragon Quest VIII (3DS version) Red's involvement in the story is the same as in the PS2 Version up until the after Captain Crow's defeat. She expresses disappointment with merely find a map, but then decides to join the party figuring that she'd find some treasure along the way. Whenever the party enters her home, she takes the time to relax on her chair and is unable to be put into the lead at that point. While the dialogue is different to reflect her expanded role in the game, she still gives Yangus the Flail of Fury after the Black Citadel rises. Though her presence has minimal changes to the story elements from the original, several moments play out differently with her: * She (along with Morrie) avoids capture by Marcello after the fall of Sir Leopold, and is able to locate The Hero and party at Purgatory Island. * She joins Yangus during the first part of the ending to greet The Hero, with her commenting that Yangus wouldn't stop talking about the "Guv". Additionally it is her, rather than Jessica, who discourages Yangus from following The Hero after his departure from Savella Cathedral. Side Games Dragon Quest: Shōnen Yangus to Fushigi no Dungeon This Japan-only game takes place 20 years prior to the story of VIII and explores Red's relationship with Yangus. Quotes * ''"I s'pose if you've spent as long as she 'as bein' an 'orse, it's gonna be 'ard to shake some o' the habits, eh? Even when yer back to bein' 'uman. Like, ya know, lappin' up water from puddles an' eatin' grass an' stuff. . . . Blimey, I was only kiddin'! Lighten up, would ya? A little joke ev'ry now and then don't do no harm, does it?" ''-In the Mystical Spring * ''"Wiv all the people around before, maybe it just didn't cross anyone's mind there might be somefin' brewin'. They prob'ly thought that red sky was just a nice sunset, eh?" ''-In Farebury after Rhapthorne reveals his true form * ''"Even in a place as stuck out on a limb as this, they've noticed things ain't right wiv the world, eh? But they 'aven't got the foggiest wot's really goin' on. They're just thinkin' the worst and gettin' more and more scared. Wot a terrible way to be, eh?" ''-In Orkutsk after Rhapthorne reveals his true form Voice actresses Hitomi Nabatame (Japanese) Trivia * Red is the oldest female playable character in the series, barring characters whose ages are never given or outright stated. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VIII party members